


Don’t Leave Me

by LinkyMew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Captured Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: Keith is suffering from the five stages of grief as he looses Lance to Lotor in a plan to rescue prisoners.





	1. Denial

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he continued racing down the halls of the Galra command ship.  
He needed to find Lance.  
The - no, _HIS_ \- Red Paladin has been taken four months before, being captured by the Galra Empire. 

For four months, Keith fought.  
For four months, Keith cried.

He cried for the fact that Lance wasn’t there. That he couldn’t come to him for comfort. And yeah, he may have had the _slightest_ crush on him.  
But all his hopes of going back to Earth with him and meeting his family was crushed when he was taken.

* * *

“Lance!” Keith called over the intercom. “You need to forget the prisoners!”

“But they are going to be killed!” The selfless Red Paladin growled to him, not giving up.  
“We have to forget that! This is war, Lance.” Keith fought back, waiting to fly his Black Lion back to the castle.

There were screams on Lance’s end, and the team was instantly worried. “Lance?” Hunk called out to his friend that he had known even slightly before the Garrison.  
No reply came from the Red Paladin.  
Keith’s words were trapped in his throat, tears silencing him.

“Hello, Paladins of Voltron,” Lotor’s voice laughed in all its evil. “Your Red Paladin is now mine.” The Galra half breed hissed, before Lance’s end went completely silent. 

“NO!” Keith yelled, ramming his lion into the ship. “LANCE!” He called out, tears rolling down his cheeks, his anger showing. “LANCE! LANCE, PLEASE!” He felt himself being pulled away, unable to fly towards the ship.Hunk and the Yellow Lion had grabbed him and his lion, flying him towards the Castle of Lions. 

“HUNK!” Keith raged. “We have to go back!” He cried.  
“Keith, we can go back for him, but we need a plan,” Shiro explained through the intercom. Keith didn’t want to hear it, he just wanted Lance. 

Lance... Lance with his stupid jokes and flirting. 

“We can’t just leave him!” Keith growled, moving the controls back and forth trying to get out of the Yellow Lion’s grip. But even his lion didn’t think it was reasonable for him to charge into the situation. 

“Keith, cheer up. Lance is strong, he’ll make it.” Hunk assured him, and Keith could only imagine the Yellow Paladin smile with uncertainty.  
Keith choked on his own tears. “This has to be a nightmare...” he concluded. “It HAS to be!” He cried out.  
“Keith...” Pidge sounded almost sympathetic.

“I know how it feels to loose someone close to you,” they sighed. “But you have to be patient. We will get Lance back.”

“This is all a nightmare...” Keith said again. “I-I’ll wake up... a-and h-he’ll be making fun of my mullet and flirting with everything on two legs.” He assured himself. “He’s not gone... HE’S NOT GONE!” Keith’s vision started to darken with every tear the Black Paladin shed over his right hand man and friend.  
He wanted to fight. He wanted to get Lance back... so, so bad. 

However, before he could try and attack the Galra ship again, he had already passed out from stress over the thought of loosing Lance for good...


	2. Anger

Keith continued to look through the rooms of the Galra ship, searching for his friend.   
The Red Paladin couldn’t be far, right?  
Unless he was dead...

 _Keith! Stop thinking that!_ He told himself, scolding him for even having the thought of Lance being dead

It hurt to think of Lance covered in blood, a wound that penetrated his heart.  
Keith shuddered, and hoped he could get there in time to rescue him, for the Voltron Alliance needed their sharpshooter.

* * *

Keith woke up in his own bed, recalling the dream he had.  
 _Crazy_ , Keith thought. Lotor couldn’t take Lance... right?

Keith flew the neatly placed blankets off of him, jumping up and running to the hangar that held his beloved jacket.  
He grabbed it, putting it on before rushing out of the door that slid open automatically for the Black Paladin.  
“LANCE!” He called out, rushing to the his right hand’s room. The door also opened for him, showing an empty room when he was expecting Lance to probably sleeping calmly with his headphones on.

There wasn’t anyone in sight.  
In fact, it looked a lot cleaner than he had last seen it. Had Hunk cleaned it for him? 

_No._

That wasn’t a dream.  
Anger boiled inside of Keith. He started punching the wall, not caring if it hurt his fingers. “AHHH!” He screamed in frustration, tears flooding from his eyes. 

He just wanted to kill someone.   
“Oh, Lotor...” He snickered. “I’m going to kill you, you piece of quiznak.”

Keith stormed out of the Red Paladin’s room, stomping his boots with every step he took. Anger was burning in every muscle in his body.  
So what does he do?  
He goes to the training deck. “Start training sequence, level 17.” He said. “Form set Prince Lotor.” 

The robot appeared for a brief second, before transforming into a form that looked similar to Lotor. Close enough, he thought.  
They began sparring, Keith swinging his Bayard around without a care. He was reckless, just wanting to stab it. 

“Keith?” A worried Allura called out to him. “What are you doing here so early?”  
Keith didn’t stop fighting. He blocked out the excess sound that Allura was making, until she said: “End training sequence.”  
Keith froze, growling at her. “Why did you do that?!?” He asked, his voice raised and venom laced into it.  
“We are going to get Lance back,” She assured. “But you have to let yourself accept the fact that h-“   
Keith didn’t let her finish. Instead, he jabbed the sword into the ground. “NO!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, not ready for the two words that would have finished her sentence. 

Allura was silent, staring at him for a couple of moments before quietly walking out of the training deck.   
Keith, oh the precious half-breed, was going to go up to Lotor’s ship, and you know what he was going to do?  
He was going to make Lotor regret ever setting eyes on the Red Paladin of Voltron.


End file.
